Esta es mi familia
by Anngel
Summary: Una pequeña humorada que prentendía ser Oneshot, pero será un par de capitulos, ¿Qué haría Ranma con una hija como Nabiki? 4 en linea...
1. Chapter 1

Ésta es mi familia

**Bichi Bichi, araña tejió su telaraña, vino la lluvia y se la llevó…** - una pequeña niña caminaba con su yoyo en un mano y con un paletón en la otra, cantaba de forma despreocupada. A su lado un estruendo se hizo sentir dentro de la casa, la pobre pequeña estaba frente al Dojo Tendo… Bueno ex - dojo Tendo, actual Saotome, esto después que el joven artista marcial hubiera desposado a la hija menor de anciano maestro Tendo, esto ya hace un par de años.

Todo era pura calma, la niña se tropezó con un cuerpo, con la camisa semi-rasgada y el pelo semi-chamuscado – **Papá, ¿mami te hizo un cariñito?** – la niña tomó su paleta y lo apuntalo contra el hombre tirado al frente de la casa, intentó subir la cabeza, pero de pronto un pié hizo que se enterrara nuevamente en el pavimento **– Yoko, vamos, papá tienes que dar unas clases y no podrá salir con nosotros**.

Si, si lo quieres saber esa es mi amada y delicada esposa, se encuentra en cintas y se suponía que esta tarde iríamos al centro comercial a comprar las cosas del pequeño "heredero", como lo llaman sus abuelos, pero para variar algo salió mal – **Cariño, estas lista, la nena llega en cualquier momento **– me dirigí a ella buscando su aprobación, debido a que esta un "poco", solo un poco sensible, me respondió – **¿acaso crees que soy un estorbo Saotome?** – el hecho que me llamara por mi apellido y no por mi nombre ya suponía algo maquiavélico, pero lo ignoré – **no dulzura, solo estoy preguntando, no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado, tu cuerpecito se puede cansar con la enorme barriga que llevas **– oh!, oh!, ¿dije algo malo?, me está mirando y su aura azul crece… ¿diablos, de donde salió ese mazo metálico?- **ME HAZ DICHO GORDA** – si alguien puede llame a la policía o mejor a mí doctor.

**Está bien Ranma, no preguntaré esta vez que hiciste, pero toma en cuenta que ella no es alguien normal cuando se enfada** – las palabras de Tofú me alentaban un poco, yo sabía de lo impulsiva que podía llegar a ser mi adorada marimacho, pero si me casé con ella, es porque verdaderamente la amo y aunque hiciera esto no la dejaría – **Lo sé amigo, lo sé, ahora si puedes componerme, el fémur, la clavícula, el omóplato, el coxis y tal vez mis vertebras, te lo agradecería** – estaba esperando por la respuesta de mi amigo, pero esta vez no fue muy alentadora – **no Ranma esta vez no podré hacer mucho, por algún motivo tu esposa cambió su técnica y esta vez, no dejo huesos fuera de su centro, si no que de plano los quebró** – no les describo mi cara cuando Tofú comenzó a poner el yeso por mis extremidades y me dejó prendida una receta con una dieta hipocalórica y un calmante cada 6 hrs.

**Papi ¿Qué es esto**? – mi dulce Yoko, tan delicada como la madre, me había dado un buen golpe en la pierna, estaba al borde de las lagrimas – **Hija por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso** – en aquellos momentos entró Akane a la habitación – **Cariño no fue mi intención, solo me dio un poquito de rabia que me digieras gorda **– quien lo diría, me importaba poco los huesos rotos, en aquel entonces solo me importaba que estaba poniendo cara de bruto cuando ella me sonrió – **tranquila amor, mira que ahora me tendrás para lo que quieras** – ella tomó la receta y me volvió a sonreír – **bien amor, vamos Yoko, hay que prepararle algo de comer a papá** - ¿acaso dijo algo que comer?, esta vez no sobreviviré.

**Hola chicos** – Yoko corrió a la puerta – **¡Tío P-chan! **– a mi amigo le sobresalía una pequeña venita en la cabeza, no sé creo que desde que Yoko le dice P-chan no le gusta mucho – **Hola Saotome, veo que por fin tu esposa te dio lo que merecías** – maldito sabía dónde tenía que golpear – **no digas eso Rioga solo fue un accidente, bueno los dejo, tengo que preparar la comida** – por alguna extraña razón Rioga casi cae desmayado –**A… Aka… Akane, no te preocupes Ukyo está abajo con Ken, ambos insistieron en traer comida del Neko Haten y del U-chans… Más tarde vendrá Mousse y Shamphoo** – Sonrió – que bueno, así solo me encargaré de la comida de Ranma, Tofu le dejó una dieta especial – Todas las personas congregadas en la habitación incluida mi hija rieron de buena gana al ver mi rostro descompuesto, si no moría por los hematomas, moriría por intoxicación.

**Bien cariño, te dejaré descansar** – Akane y Rioga bajaron, mientras mi pequeña se acomodaba sentada a los pies de la cama – **Papi, ¿qué piensas de la comida de mami?** – era increíble al menos mi hija no había sacado mi coeficiente intelectual – **que es exquisita hija** – un momento yo reconozco esa cara, creo que la he visto en algún otro lado – **Papi, seamos sinceros, mami concina horrible, es milagro que yo me haya acostumbrado y tu aun estés vivo** – esperen, ¿es mi hija o es Nabiki? **– hija yo…** - Me sonrió **– papi, hagamos un trato, yo te ayudo a que, por lo menos, mientras estas enfermo te salves de esa comida y tú me das permiso para ir al viaje de entrenamiento con los abuelos** – nota mental, no dejar que se quede nunca más con Nabiki, es pésima influencia (¬_¬)- **bueno, pero me tienes que salvar** – saltó de la cama y antes de salir por la puerta dijo **– Papi, nos vemos más tarde con una sopa del Neko-Haten.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ésta es mi familia II**

Se abrió la puerta de par en par, era U-chans, que venía con una rica sopa de Neko Haten – **Veo que Akane se desquito, por lo menos de lo que le has dicho en los últimos tres años** – otra nota mental, no debes tener amigos que también sean amigos de tu esposa – **si es probable y dime por favor que esa comida la mando Yoko y no Akane** – puse mi mejor cara de gato – **en efecto, fue Yoko que logró cambiar la exquisita comida de Akane **– tengo una hija excepcional, aunque de todas maneras no me gusta la actitud de Nabiki que ha tomado – **bien te vine a dar esto, mientras tu esposa juega con los niños, dijo que te haría bien hablar con otras personas -** si la verdad es que cuando mi marimacho quieres ser linda lo es – **si U-chans, la verdad estoy un poco deprimido, desde que Akane está en cintas, no he podido pasar más de 3 días son lesiones**.

En esos momentos entró Rioga – **que tierno Ranma, ahora me podría vengar de todas y cada una de tus jugarretas** – a estas altura U-chans ya había me comenzado a dar la sopa.

**Rioga, deja a Ranma en paz**

**Pero Ukyo, yo soy tu esposo, deberías darme la razón**

**Te la daré cuando Ranma se pueda mover**

**¿y por qué conmigo no eres así de tierna?** – la sistematicidad de Ukyo con la sopa, comenzó a hacer que me atorara.

**U… … … … Cha… … … ns … … … yo** – pero ella seguía en su faena y su conversación con su esposo.

**Será porque tu no lo necesitas**

**Siempre has preferido a Ranma, que a mí** – seguía embutiendo la comida en mi boca

**Me… … … a … … ho… … go… …**

**Sabes que no es así**

**Sí, siempre lo defendías y a mí me golpeabas con tu espátula**

**Por obvias razones, en ese tiempo yo quería a Ranma**

**Y lo sigues queriendo**

**Como puedes ser tan obstinado Hibiki**

**Ves ahí vas de nuevo, llamándome por mi apellido, no hay nada tierno para mí**

**A… … u… … xi… … lio … (X_x)**

**Claro que lo hay, pero a veces te comportas verdaderamente como un cerdo**

**Vez Ranma, tú tienes la culpa de todo (O.O) Amor…**

**No te quiero escuchar ahora Rioga (T_T)**

**Cariño (o.o) **

**Te dije que no! (_)**

**Ukyo, creo que mataste a Ranma (o.O)**

**(O.O) ¿qué?**

**Sí, míralo (U.U****) **

**. (en coma)**

**¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? O_O**

A los pocos minutos llegó Tofú a revivir a Ranma, creo que efectivamente esta vez me extralimite, quería jugarle solo una broma y termine haciendo que casi muriera en el intento, lo bueno de la situación es que había salvado ileso.

**Akane, Ramna Discúlpenme, pero Rioga me hizo salir de mis cabales** – Ukyo hacia reverencias a los Saotome

**Bueno Chicos también fue culpa mía, no quería que Ranma muriera en el intento**

**Papi, ¿estás bien? **

**Si creo que ahora estoy mejor Yoko** – mi hija aun así con rasgos de Nabiki era tierna, mientras todo esto pasaba, Akane me acariciaba – **que rico así al menos me regalonean un poco.**

**Bueno los dejaré de nuevo, tengo que ir a hacer la comida de Ranma, y no te preocupes se la daré yo, así ustedes pueden jugar con Ken y Yoko** – dijo Akane, mientras salía de la habitación.

**Bueno Ranma, creo que te dejo descansar y me llevo a este desquiciado esposo que tengo.**

Quedé un momento en paz, ahora ya no me estaba ahogando en comida, ni mi hija me estaba pateando y mucho menos Akane me estaba golpeando con un mazo, aunque no podía bajar la guardia estaba aun en la casa Tendo y aquí por experiencia TODO puede pasar.

**Papi, hice lo que pude por cambiar la comida esta vez, pero no pude, así que prepara tu estomago, lo siento** – y salió del cuarto como si nada.

**Amor, discúlpame, yo se que te provoqué esto y más encima te dejo al cuidado de cualquiera, así que para enmendar, traje una rica sopa (^_^)**

**Gracias Akane**

**Eso sí, estoy un poco enojado con Yoko, la encontré intentado cambiar MI sopa, por la de Neko Haten **– una vez más comenzó la tortura.

**A… … mor… … (·.·)**

**Es mi hija, pero a veces se parece tanto a Nabiki** – seguía en su faena

**Ca… … ri… … ño … … (X.x)**

**Esa sopa que prepara Shamphoo, no se compara a la sopa que con amor (*·*) le preparo a mi marido** – para ser sinceros no estaba mala, pero me estaba ahogando nuevamente.

**A… … ka… … ne… (8.8)**

**A veces creo que mi hija no me quiere y eso es por tu culpa Ranma, pasa mucho contigo, el pequeño solo lo veré yo. (_)-** Gracias al espíritu santo y a Dios, entró Tofú.

**Vengo a ver al enfermo (O.O) Akane, creo que intentas matar a Ranma**

**¿Por qué lo dices Tofú?**

**Míralo**

**¡O.O! ¡amor! **

**. (en coma nuevamente)**

Logré revivir al moribundo por segunda vez – Akane creo que será mejor que me lleve a Ranma a la Clínica, aquí en tu estado y con la poca ayuda que tienes no podrás cuidarlo como se debe, así que me lo llevaré – ella asintió – está bien Tofú, lo iré a ver todos los días – y así fue como me despedí de mi hija y mi esposa, para pasar unos días en la Clínica de mi estimado.

**Oh! Sí, después de tanta fatalidad en los dos fics, El Árbol y Coge mi mano, quería hacer un poco de comedia, así que ahí les va el segundo capítulo de Esta es mi Familia, pobre Ranma, veamos ¿Qué le pasará en la Clínica ahora? **

**By Anngel **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ésta es mi familia III**

**En la Clínica de Tofú**

**Bueno Ranma, al menos aquí estarás fuera del alcance de cualquiera que quiera ahogarte con comida o algún intento de asesinato **– con el poco movimiento de mi cabeza, asentí y luego intente dormir. Echaba de menos a mi hija, y por supuesto también a mi esposa, dormir entre sus brazos (pese a los golpes) era bastante acogedor.

**Emmmm, que ricos tus besos amor** – Aun con los ojos cerrados sabía que la única que puede besarme así es mi esposa, no quería mirar, estaba tan bien con sus labios sobre los míos – **Hermosa… Akane…** - en un momento súbito sus besos pararon en seco, y sentí una ráfaga de cerca de mi rostro… Abrí los ojos lento **– Ujujujujujujujujujujuju, mi adorado Ranma, yo sé que esa bruja te hechizó con sus artimañas, ¡pero yo te liberaré de sus garras, amor mio!** – es increíble como aun la dejen andar suelta por ahí a esta loca, salió por la ventana, la verdad no me preocupa, irá donde Akane y seguro que la envía al ártico. Esperen, he sentido unos crujidos en el techo, después de un estruendo ha caído un bulto café - **¿Sasuke?(O.O)** – está mirando hacía todos lados – **Ranma Saotome, ahora tengo las pruebas que mi amo Kuno quería para dárselas a la Señorita Akane Tendo** – Me dolía la cabeza – **SAOTOME, SEÑORA SAOTOME (¬¬) -** se movió hasta la ventana – **de vuélveme esa cámara, gusano** – alcanzó a dar un par de pasos y su nariz dio contra el vidrio, en esos momentos entró Tofú – **Ranma ¿qué pasa?** – le indiqué a la ventana como pude, se rió de la tortilla de nariz del pobre imbécil – **me vas a decir Ranma que han vuelto a las viejas jugarretas** – afirmé con la cabeza – **rompe esa cámara por favor, si la llega a ver Akane, ahora sí que de plano me haces autopsia** – recogió la cámara y se dispuso a tomar al enano del cuello – **Vamos Sasuke, un poco de té no hará mal -** desde abajo, se escuchó el crujir de una puerta – **Amor ya he llegado** – Era la dulce Kasumy, quien subía lentamente hasta la puerta de mi cuarto – **Hola Ranma, hola amor** – vi como primero las gafas de Tofú cambiaron de brillo- **Hola mi amor** – respondió, luego comenzó a estrujar al desdichado enano –** Tofú, después de las curaciones de Ranma, podrías ir a la tienda, se me ha olvidado el cebollín –** a estas altura Sasuke era una masa amorfa, muy parecida a las pinturas de Picasso – **Si mi vida**- , abrió la ventana y dejo caer a pobre diablo desde el quinto piso de la Clinica, el aparato fotográfico fue a dar a mi boca junto con un vaso de agua – **Querido** - y la bota de yeso se deshizo en trocitos cuando por un error paso caminando sobre mi – **Gracias Kasumy**.

Al parecer mi inconsciencia duró unas cuantas horas, al despertar estaba de vuelta en el Dojo – **Lo lamento mucho Ranma, ni en la clínica estás a salvo, no logré ver quién te hizo estas nuevas fracturas** – me decía Tofú inocentemente mientras entablillaba mis piernas nuevamente – **Mira que venir a poner una cámara fotográfica en tu boca mientras dormías, ¿en qué mente trastocada se maquina tal cosa? **– pensé en la tuya cuñadito (¬¬).

**Por Dios** – a mi pobre esposo no lo dejan en paz, ni siquiera estando enfermo. Mi cuñado Tofú, me entregó la cámara con la que lo intentaron asfixiar esta vez, es digital, veré que fotos tiene, a ver si de esa forma sé quien atacó a Ranma.

**¡Ranma! **– se sintieron unos quebrazones de tablas, por un momento me sentí en el pasado cuando mi esposa tomaba la mesa del comedor con una mano y la estrellaba en mi cabeza – **Ah, encontré una cámara fotográfica, se la di a Akane** – Esperen, escuche bien, le dio la cámara a Akane, entonces esos destrozos y los pasos de yeti que suben las escaleras…

**Ranma Saotome** – Por detrás de la puerta corredera se levantaba una fuerza extraña, energía azul digna de un guerrero Z – **a..a…a…Amor** – miré – **Tofú no me dejes solo… Tofú… Tofúuuu **– como había desaparecido el condenado - **¿Qué significan estas fotos con la loca de Kodashi? **– Aguas y ahora ¿Quién podrá ayudarme? – **Yo madre** - ¿Yoko? ¿Qué hacía mi hija aquí? – **Cuéntame Yoko** – Ahí va otra vez esa mirada de Nabiki Tendo – **Yo hice esas fotos para un proyecto escolar, sí, un proyecto escolar, la idea era hacer una serie de fotografías de escenas románticas y como papá está así, era mi mejor modelo, así que estaba trabajando con esas fotos, pero ayer en la tarde cuando vinieron mis primos, se pusieron a jugar con la cámara y voló, a donde, no sé **– mi hija había sacado la habilidad de mentir, eso está claro - **¿estás segura hija? **– Preguntó Akane un poco incrédula – **Si mamá, papá no sabía que estaba siendo mi modelo** – el aura de Akane se volvió rosa y blanca, se acercó a mí y me acarició – **Yoko y su proyecto, casi comienza una guerra nuclear, porque si estas fotos fueran ciertas…** - trague en seco – **creo que papá sólo tendría dos hijos, bueno mis amores, iré a preparar la cena y a reparar la mesa del comedor **– Mi esposa salió de la habitación –** Yoko, de la que me has salvado** – ahora me atemorizaba la mirada de mi hija – **No te preocupes papás, son solo 5.000 yenes**.

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiii, me he demorado casi un año en actualizar, es verdad, no tengo perdón… U.U pero vengo a redimirme, le dejos actualizaciones de dos mis historias, espero de aquí a la próximas semana actualizar las demás.**

**Miles de cariños… By Anngel **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ésta es mi familia IV**

**Un mes más tarde.**

**Gracias Tofú, ha sido un honor el estar hospitalizado en tu clínica –** tomé su mano y me despedí de un abrazo – **De nada Ranma, es mi deber, ahora espero que no vuelvas en un par de meses –** ambos sonreímos, yo iba con un pie aun enyesado y una muleta, al lado de mi esposa e hija.

**Espero que desde ahora no me hagas enojar – **era Akane la que hablaba, me llevaba del brazo, la solté y la abracé con fuerza, para besar su cabello – **Amor, intentaré no hacerlo, pero tenme paciencia** – Levante su barbilla y rose sus labios – **¡Ay!** – Mis ojos se abrieron en dos orbitas - **¿Akane?** – Me miró con lágrimas en los ojos – **Ya viene… -** Se me olvidó la muleta, y el yeso, tome en mis brazos a Akane y me devolví a la clínica.

**Tranquilo Ranma – **Como león enjaulado, vuelta para acá y vuelta para allá – **Kasumy, no me pidas tranquilidad, tu sabes cómo estuvo en el parto de Yoko... ¿Me dejan estar ahí? **– Con su típica sonrisa, Kasumy me dejó pasar y me ayudó en la preparación de la sanidad de mi ropa. Al entrar vi a mi ángel en la cama, sus pómulos estaban rojos y su vientre aun abultado, Tofú me indico que pasara al lado y me sentara en una silla que se encontraba al costado de la cabecera. Tomé su mano y la besé – **Mi princesa, estoy contigo – ** sólo me miró y apretó mi mano – **Va a ser el último hijo, por que si no, lo vas a engendrar tu… Pelirroja – **Tragué en seco y recordé su último parto, creí que la perdía, nunca quise que quedara embarazada nuevamente, pero ella tan porfiada, insistió, porque deseaba que tuviéramos un niño, un heredero… Aunque desde mi perspectiva Yoko no sería mala heredera, tiene la mano tan o más pesada que la mamá – **vamos mi vida, prometo que yo tendré nuestro próximo hijo – **Ella me sonrió, que sensación más bella era tenerla así tierna e indefensa, sólo en un par de ocasiones, pude tener aquella satisfacción.

**Akane respira y puja – **Decía Tofú y mi mano estaba al punto de una nueva fractura, por la fuerza la apretaba, entró Kasumy, con algunos implementos que faltaban, sentí a Yoko gritar – **Ahora voy a ser la hermana mayor – **Me daba gusto que pese a la mala influencia de Nabiki ella aun conservará ciertas rasgos tiernos, de los cuales ya carecía, tras el último suspiro de Akane, se escucharon los sollozos del pequeño – **Felicidades, son padres de un lindo niño – **Gracias a Dios nació sano y con buen peso, lo abrazamos ambos y les di un beso en la frente a cada uno de ellos. No hay hombre más feliz en el mundo que yo. Soy Ranma Saotome, esposo de Akane Tendo y Padre de Yoko y ahora de – **Ranma**, **así se llama amor – **Akane me sorprendió, espero que no cargue, con mi karma, me refiero a ser tan guapo y popular.

**.**

**Miles de cariños… By Anngel **


End file.
